Hulk VS Doomsday
Hulk VS Doomsday is the upcoming 69th episode of Death Battle. It will feature The Hulk from Marvel Comics and Doomsday from DC Comics. Hulk will be voiced by Parker Bohon. Description Interlude Hulk Wiz: Within each of us, off times, there dwells a mighty and raging fury, and this suits no one better than the mild mannered scientist, Bruce Banner. Boomstick: Cause when Bruce gets angry, oh boy, you wouldn't like him when he's angry. Wiz: Dr. Robert "Bruce" Banner may have grown up with few friends, but what he lacked in popularity, he made up tenfold with his intellect. However, in spite of his gifts, it was never enough to earn the respect and love of his father. Boomstick: Partly because Bruce was so smart, that his alcoholic dad literally thought he was a monster, and expressed that to Bruce pretty thoroughly.... (We see Brian Banner send young Bruce flying with a slap) Boomstick: God damn! How much distance do you think he got there, Wiz? Wiz: Eh, nine, ten feet? Boomstick: Man, with an arm like that, he could really go places, like the nuthouse, after he murdered his wife right in front of Bruce. Aww... (*Cue: The Lonely Man - The Incredible Hulk (TV Series)) Wiz: Understandably traumatized, Bruce coped by creating an imaginary friend to talk to. Boomstick: You know, I had an imaginary friend once. Wiz: You did? What was his name? Boomstick: Dad. Wiz: Oh...well, Bruce's friend served as an emotional outlet all the way through his college graduation, however, his advice to Bruce was oftentimes....destructive.... Boomstick: So, when the U.S. military recruited Bruce to make weapons, it was actually kind of fitting. (We see the bomb, with an asterisk in the far right and the words NOT A DICK) Wiz: Bruce was tasked with developing a gamma bomb, which would use gamma radiation to target enemy weapons and buildings without endangering human lives. At least, that's what Bruce was told. Boomstick: Surprise surprise, gamma radiation is actually pretty fucking harmful, and when it came time to test the bomb, and some dumb kid decided to play his harmonica right in the test zone, Bruce asked his assistant to stop the countdown and dashed off to save him. But, turns out his assistant was a Russian spy who set off the bomb anyway. Wiz: On that strange, strange day, Bruce's imaginary friend became a real life terror, as he transformed into....the Incredible Hulk. (Hulk roars and destroys a tank.) Boomstick: Wait, gamma radiation turned his invisible friend real? I don't think that's how science works. Doomsday DEATH BATTLE! Results Trivia * When Boomstick says he had an imaginary friend called "Dad", this could be a reference to Meta VS Carolina when it is stated that Boomstick's dad walked out on him and his family to join the army. * This is the 24th Death Battle where the opponents are rivals. The first 23 were Haggar VS Zangief, Zitz VS Leonardo, Mario VS Sonic, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Link VS Cloud, Goku VS Superman, Terminator VS RoboCop, Luigi VS Tails, Godzilla VS Gamera, Ryu VS Scorpion, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Donkey Kong VS Knuckles, Mega Man VS Astro Boy, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Pokémon VS Digimon, Dante VS Bayonetta, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Flash VS Quicksilver, Cammy VS Sonya, Tracer VS Scout and Ken VS Terry. ** This does not include Goku VS Superman 2. *This is the 8th Marvel vs DC Death Battle. ** This is also the 2nd Death Battle that pits an Avenger against a Superman villain, the 1st was Iron Man VS Lex Luthor. * While it might be a coincidence, this fight was originally going to come out on Lou Ferrigno's birthday, the actor who played the Hulk in the 1978-1982 live action television series, voiced him in the Incredible Hulk animated series from 1996, as well as playing him in several movies. Sadly, the fight was delayed to two days later. * Both fighters are notable for fighting Superman in the comics. The Hulk lost twice against the Man of Steel while Doomsday notably killed Superman in their first fight. * This fight is likely done to commemorate the upcoming releases of Thor: Ragnarok ''and ''Injustice 2, both of which are coming out next year. Category:Death battles Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration